Northern Star
by Bella226
Summary: What if Bella was the Cullen, and Edward was new in town with a secret to hide? How will things change?
1. Dying

Bella's POV:

Sometimes having a good memory is a good thing. Sometimes it's bad. In this case, it couldn't be worse. I remember that day so well. It's of the few human memories I have left. And to think I was going to take just another hiking trip. I thought I could manage all alone.

I can remember feeling the sun on my skin. I remember walking along the path, and then I heard a low grumble. At first, I thought it was nothing, but that was before I turned around.

Standing right there on a ledge two feet above my head was the biggest mountain lion I'd ever seen. It went down into the hunting crouch I remember just a little bit too well. Then, he lunged at me. I tried screaming, but was cut off by it ramming into my body.

I fell to the ground and hit my head on a rock. I was bleeding, but I had worse things to worry about. It had its teeth on my leg, prepared to kill me. I heard the bone crack, and I couldn't hold in a scream any longer.

That's when everything started to happen at once. I didn't see how, but the mountain lion was knocked off me and thrown up against a cliff. Next thing I saw was an angel next to me. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. I knew that I was dying then.

"I have two choices. I can let you die here or I can offer you another lifestyle."

His voice was as soft and smooth as velvet, though his question confused me. I answered him in the best way possible. "I don't want to die. Please save me. Just do something."

He hesitated for a second, as if unsure that I was serious. Then, he lunged at my throat.

Fire. That's all I felt for days. When, I was finally strong enough to open my eyes, I saw him looking at me. His eyes looked full of questions.

"_Why_ are you torturing me? Just _kill_ me already," I screamed. He just kept staring. I gave up and closed my eyes.

After a day or two more, almost all of the fire went away. My throat still burned. I felt thirsty, but not a normal thirst. I didn't want water, but something more. I knew something inside of me had changed, because I wanted _blood_.


	2. RedHeaded Beauty

Edward's POV

_Great,_ I think. It's not bad enough that my mom sent me off to live with my dad, but this room is way too small. There is barely enough room for this useless bed and that desk in the corner.

Ever since that night at the party, nothing has been the same.

_FLASHBACK:_

"Edward! Come dance with us! Please!"

All of the girls love me. What can I say? It's a blessing. But tonight, I'm not paying attention to those girls calling after me. I have my eyes on a mysterious girl in the corner. She is more beautiful than anyone girl I've ever seen before, and she's watching me.

I walk over to her. "Hey. I'm Edward. I see you watching me and I decided to give you a dance, that is if you're good."

"Hah. Who do you think you are? I'm not here to dance with anyone. Let's take a walk."

Her voice was flawless. It even made me feel a little lightheaded. "Okay, where to?"

"Follow me."

Once she stepped under the lights. I could really see her. She had fire-red hair. It fell in perfect curls all around her head. Her skin was so pale in contrast to her hair, but I couldn't see her eyes. She kept staring down, careful not to make any eye contact.

Once outside of the party, she just continued into the trees. I didn't even know her name or anything about her, and I was starting to get suspicious.

"Um, would you like to tell me where you're going? Because I don't exactly feel like following some random girl into the woods when I could be at a party."

This made her stop and turn around. I could see into her eyes now, but she was in the shadows. It still made me feel uncomfortable and I had to look away. "What are you scared? Just try to keep up, boy."

This made me mad. Girls never talk to me like that. I didn't just follow her, but got infront of her and lead the way. I had no idea where I was going, but I tried to look confident. Eventually, we arrived at a small clearing. I walked to the middle of it, and turned around to meet her eyes.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you wanted to come out here? Or at least your name?"

She took a couple of steps toward me. "You're very brave. Most humans won't listen to me when I tell them to come."

I froze. "What do you mean most humans? What are you?"

"Ahh, now here comes all the questions. How about I start by answering the easy ones? My name is Victoria, and I asked you to come out here for one simple reason. I was planning on killing you, but I'm starting to change my mind. I might just settle for changing you, since you seem to be a very special young man."

"_What?_" I turned to run, but she caught my arm and spun me around. Her grip was as cold as ice, and I couldn't break it. She was stronger than most girls.

"And to answer your final question: I'm a vampire," she whispered in my ear. Then, she sunk her teeth into my neck.

I felt fire for a couple days, and then I woke up find that I was laying in the middle of the clearing, all alone. Something was wrong. I wasn't the same anymore. I remembered what she told me, and I knew it was true. I didn't want to hurt anyone though.

At that point I heard a deer in the woods. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was flying through the woods and killing that deer with my bare hands. I realized that it was able to quench my thirst.

That's when I made a vow to myself. I would never hurt any human being. I would live off of animals.

After a while, I found myself back home. My mom was terrified, and thought I was dead. Apparently, that Victoria girl went back to the party and killed two boys.

My mom thinks that that is what affected me. So now, I'm here at my dads. And tomorrow, I have to start Forks High School.


	3. First Sight

Edward's POV

I was almost like I was still at my old school. Since the night that changed everything, I've been able to hear people's thoughts. It's really strange, and sometimes scary. Some of these girls, they really need to get a life. The things that they think about me is repulsive. They should feel lucky that none of them interest me. None of them would want to be put through the lifestyle that I have.

My first two classes went by pretty quickly. My teachers think that there is something strange about me, but they just can't figure it out. They say that I remind them of the Cullens, whoever they are. I doubt that they are anything like me.

Now I have to go to lunch and buy food that I'm not going to eat. As I walk through the cafeteria doors, a lot of heads turn my way. I'm apparently big news at a small town high school. As I always did at home, I would go through the line without making eye contact and then hurry to the corner table and sit by myself. When I turn around to hurry off to a table, my eyes momentarily glance up.

They fall upon the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She has wavy brown hair, a heart shaped face, skin that is almost translucent, and black eyes. I've never felt so stunned by a girl's beauty before. She is perfect. I want to go and talk to her, charm her, but then I remember that I'm different. I can't go up to a girl anymore and ask her out. That would be wrong. I could never cause such a perfect-looking girl to have to become like me.

Then, the guy next to her nudges her arm and smiles at her. He whispers something that I can't quite make out. He has black hair and is very muscular. Probably her boyfriend. So I continue off to an empty table in the corner.

Bella's POV

"If these pesky little humans don't hush about 'the hot, new boy' soon, I will be forced to snap their necks."

"Aw, baby. I think you would get written up for that, and you don't need to be getting into any trouble," Emmett said. Leave it to him to lighten the mood. I let out a chuckle, and Rosalie's blonde hair whipped around her face as she turned to glare at me. We've never exactly gotten along.

"Now Rosalie, can't we be good sisters today?" Alice is always on my side, though Rosalie likes her. We may be sisters, but Alice will always be my best friend. She looks away to smile at the blonde boy sitting next to her, Jasper. He's the younger of the two brothers, but older than me and Alice, his love.

All of a sudden everyone in the cafeteria stops talking. There's nothing interesting going on at our table, so I turn to see what they are looking at. As the cafeteria doors open, in walks the new boy everyone is talking about. He has bronze hair and eyes that are almost coal black. They seem to have small hints of light in them.

He doesn't even seem to notice all of the eyes on him as he almost floats his way over to the lunch line. I've never been interested in human boys, but this one seems to catch my eye. I have a strong yearning to know him. To know things about him, but it would never be. I'm a vampire. He's just an innocent boy. It's wrong of me to even think thoughts like this about him.

When he turns to leave the lunch line, our eyes meet for a few seconds. His face seems to light up with shock. Probably from the difference in the way my family and I look. After a second, he looks away, turns his eyes to the ground, and walks to a table in the corner by himself.

I'm used to humans always turning away from me, but this time it actually hurt. I felt ashamed that he wanted to look away from me, but it's meant to be that way. I'm not meant to find love. When the bell rings, I jump up and flee the cafeteria. I have a strong urge to be away from the boy, so I go quickly and become the first one to science.


	4. Lost

Edward's POV

The bell rings to signal the end of lunch. I take a look at my schedule. My next class is science. It's apparently in F hall, but I don't know where that is. I get up, throw away the food I didn't eat, and go out the cafeteria doors.

I look around for some sign that might tell me where F hall is. The only thing I can tell is that I'm in C hall. There is a group of three girls standing off to the side of the hall whispering about me. I don't see anyone else around, so I'm forced to ask them for directions.

As I walk toward them, they start to giggle and nudge each other. I ask as politely as I can, "Could you girls please tell me where F hall is?"

They give each other quick glances, and finally the one with blonde hair speaks. "Uh, yeah. It's – it's down this hall all the way to the end. Wh - what class are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find Mr. Banner's science class," I said, trying to hide my annoyance with her friend's attempts to catch my eye and flirt with me.

"Oh. Once you see the sign indicating F hall, it w – will be the first class on your l – left."

"Thanks," I say and hurry off quickly. The late bell just rang. This will make a great impression. Being late to my first science class.

I reach the class, and the door is still open. As I walk in, everyone turns to look at me. The teacher looks annoyed.

"May I help you?" he says in an agitated voice.

"Yes, um, I'm you're new student. Edward Masen."

"Very well. And would you like to tell my why you're late to my class Mr. Masen?"

"I had trouble finding it, sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

_Looks like one of those Cullen's. Let's hope he's not as big of a freak as them_, Mr. Banner thought to himself.

Who are these Cullen's these the people keep comparing me too? Surely they can't be strange enough to be compared to a vampire?

"Please take a seat by Bella, Mr. Masen."

I turn around to go and sit down. When I see empty stool he indicated, I look at the other person sitting at the table. I suddenly realize who he told me to sit by.

It was the brown-haired girl from lunch.


End file.
